1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a pivotable wheel mounting system and a method for loading and unloading a compost vehicle and to a vehicle carrier for the compost vehicle. This system has a wheel pivoting device which has extended and retracted positions.
2. Description of the Background
Various wheel pivoting devices are known in the art. These wheel pivoting devices provide mechanisms which can adjust the position of wheels of a vehicle for transport. However, these wheel pivoting devices are not designed to conform the wheels of a vehicle to the volume of a carrier which volume is regulated by local transportation laws and regulations. Frequently, the wheel mounting devices and/or wheels of prior art agricultural vehicles, for example, extend beyond the vehicle carrier volume and thus, constitute a "wide" load. Overextending wheel mounting devices and/or wheels are especially found in wheel mounting devices which support compost treating vehicles.
Accordingly, a need in the art exists for a pivotable wheel mounting system which can pivot wheel mounting devices of a vehicle to a retracted position so that the vehicle conforms to a vehicle carrier volume that is in accordance with local transport laws and regulations. The pivotable wheel mounting system extends the wheels of a vehicle to positions for substantially stable support in a driving (non-transport) mode. Furthermore, a need exists in the art to provide a dynamic wheel carrier assembly which permits the pivotable wheel mounting system to further reduce the vehicle frame volume when the vehicle is in a transport mode.